Living on the Split Side of Normal
by Tintinfan101
Summary: Just when things started to return back to normal in Bricksburg, a powerful evil rises. A new villain has become a serious threat to the once peaceful world. Master Builders are shocked to find the only one able to defeat the foe is not a Master Builder but, a seemingly ordinary girl named Elsa. However, Emmet quickly realizes that "He" will stop at nothing to get her. Contains OC


_**A/N:**__** Dear Readers and Followers,**_

_**I went to see the Lego Movie the other day and it was AMAZING! I loved it so much that I decided to write a fan fiction for it. I hope you guys enjoy it. This fiction contains a few OCs, just to warn you if you don't like OCs. I can't wait to see what you guys think of my newly released fan fiction. However, I shall be putting The Secret of the Sands on temporary hold until I get a few of my other In-progress fan fictions done.**_

_**OH! **__**If you may or may not have noticed, I have updated The Fire Stone to have a book cover (SUPER EXCITED! :D)! I made it myself using Photoshop and I hope you guys like it. If there is any problem (such as image not showing up at all) please feel free to tell me so I may fix the issue. I had a few issues uploading but, I hope it turned out good. Don't worry readers, a new chapter for both Blindsided and Fire Stone are on their way soon.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lego Movie, all I own are my OCs and the storyline.**_

**_Chapter 1: Scorpions_**

Aiden Kinselway gazed sourly out the window of the city that lay before him. Bright lights flashed and danced across his field of vision, the small speck of Bricksburg resting on the horizon. Dreamily, he leaned against the window frame, as if he longed to get closer to the city. Hours upon hours had been spent on the view, sometimes all through the night and day, watching the large metropolitan with a fiery interest. Not wanting to strain his eyes any more than they needed to be, the man turned his back from the busy city to the beehive of construction around him.

Listening several floors above his head, robots, his creations, clanked and hummed as they rebuilt the husk of Octan Tower, the once lifeless and dusted hallways and rooms being cleaned and reconstructed to his ease and preference. The once outdated equipment was ripped apart and replaced by his own, his crest of Aiden Enterprises bearing proudly upon every piece.

The symbol of a snake, devouring its own tail, forming a figure eight; the sign of infinity.

_So easy, _Aiden thought to himself, _Like plucking candy from a kid. No one will suspect a thing. Especially since that last fellow abandoned it months ago._

Stalking back down the finished hallway, away from the newly installed window facing Bricksburg, he opened the door to his personal office. It was clean, bookshelves lining the left wall and his computer screens to his right. Aiden sat back down at the dark desk, plucking a sharpened pencil from the cracked mug and began to draw new blueprints. However, his hands were shaking too much from fatigue to work.

Sighing angrily, Aiden stood from his desk, grabbing a handheld mirror from the upper drawer to observe his features.

Two hallowed but, glimmering purple eyes stared back, framed by a thin pair of black glasses. His short, hazel hair was not as smartly styled as before, a few strands hanging down heavily in his thin, pale face. He appeared to be no older than in his mid-thirties although, in reality, he was middle aged. His suit wrapped snugly around his thin and tall form, a purple tie matching the shade of his eyes.

Aiden knew well himself that lack of sleep had made him impatient and quick-tempered; anxious too but, he would never let that show. But how could one sleep when he knew that his plan was coming along slowly?

_No one will-._

Frustratingly enough, his thoughts were interrupted when a simple knock sounded on the thick door to his office.

Quickly, he put away the mirror, sitting back down again in his tall chair.

"Come in." He called out coolly to the door.

Slowly, a blonde haired head peeked around the doorframe, a face instantly recognizable to him.

"Hello, Zach," Aiden greeted his closest robot and partner.

Zach was one of Aiden's first inventions, his features becoming more human-like than robot over years of remodeling. Normally, Aiden would've greeted his inventions by their serial numbers printed upon them, but his closest assistant was greeted by the name he'd been given to him, one of the few who had the honor to hold such a title. The blonde haired and blue eyed automation greeted him with his usual jerky salute and a general small grin (the only robot with the ability to do so).

"Hello sir! I came by to report that the roof remodeling is almost entirely complete, sir."

"Good," Aiden replied with a shadow of a grin. "Have to it that everything is going to plan." He motioned to the leather chair in front of him, "Have a seat Zach, let's discuss progress."

Zach dropped his salute and his grin, "I believe that is unnecessary, sir." He stated, adjusting the cardboard box under his arm.

Aiden blinked, never before a robot had rejected his orders. Not once.

Confusion and slight anger tumbled in mind as he asked, "Why would you say that, Zach? What's going on with you?"

Zach gave a reassuring smile as he explained, " I am retiring sir."

"Retiring?" Aiden questioned, curiosity brimming his voice as he stood, strolling over to the wide widow behind him. He looked over the edge, down to the spiraling clouds into the Abyss of Nothingness. His _favorite _feature of the facility.

_True_, Aiden apprehended as the lightning from the Abyss reflected in his glasses, _Zach has worked with me since the beginning... Thirty years, since I've been wanting and planning my revenge upon the Master Builders ..._

He massaged the top of his hand but, swiftly pushed the thoughts of his past scars in the back of his mind.

"Zach, have you looked out over the Tower?"

Nodding his head with another small grin, Zach replied, "Yes, sir. A very nice view. You can see the edge of Bricksburg from here."

"Exactly! That's why I chose this place. I can see it clearly... My plan is almost complete. The Tower will be completed, and I shall gain power. Then, I will invade Bricksburg, along with the other realms. _I _shall become the greatest ruler and restore order to what those... those... _Master Builders _did to ruin it." He spat the out the words, a foul taste coming in his mouth. "Unlike Lord Business, that fool, my domination shall be a success." He paused, "There just one thing missing from making my plan a perfect one." Glancing briefly at the computer monitors, Aiden watched the security footage; various images of citizens going about the night. One lethargic looking coffee maker closed up shop, another figure waved goodbye to his coworkers, and some retired to bed, all sleeping soundly without the feeling or knowlage that they were being observed.

"What could it be, sir? No one can stand in your way of your plan, not even the Special and his companions."

Aiden smiled smugly behind Zach's back, "Oh no, no. Not the Special at all. A new hero will rise... sent specially to destroy me." He turned away from the window, lighting up the room with his pearl white smile. He began to laugh, patting Zach on the shoulder before plopping back down in his chair.

"But, my friend, it is no matter for you to worry about. A silly story and no more than that." An uneasy knot formed in his gut, but, Aiden snapped his fingers and almost instantly, two of his smaller delivery robots hovered in from panels hidden along the wall. In between them, they held a small box, a present wrapped up with a red bow that was tied ever so elegantly.

Still grinning, he plucked the box out of the Mail-bots' claws and held it out for Zach. "Consider it a parting gift for my _dearest _of friends. It will be hard, working without you."

Zach beamed back at his human companion, taking the small gift in his hands, "Why, thank you, sir! How nice of you to think of me." Zach lifted the lid, peeking inside to find what he was given.

For the first time in his life, Zach's eyes widened in fear and pure terror before he felt the first sharp prick on top of his hand.

He dropped his jaw and released a bloody shriek as scorpions, dozens of them, crawled up his arms, stinging, biting, and pinching the poor robot. He dropped the box but, already the scorpions had succeeded in climbing up Zach's arms, all the way to his shoulders.

He began in vain to swipe the venomous arachnids off of himself but, it was too late, he'd alredy felt the poison spread painfully through his entire artificial nervous system. His screaming quickly died, Zach giving one last withering look at Aiden, before he collapsed to the ground.

Sparks flew from the automation's body before the AI System became completely still, his once lively blue eyes flickering one last time before darkening completely.

"As you said before, Zach, 'No one can stand in my way of my plans.'" Aiden whispered chillingly to his dead coworker, grinning like a madman from ear to ear.

"Not even _you._"

_**So? What did you think of my new villain introduction? I hope you liked it! :) Please leave your comments, suggestions, or if there are any mistakes that I overlooked, I LOVE those little things! So, until the next chapter.**_

_**Cheerio!**_


End file.
